


The Games Gods Play

by Temperley (Temperly)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, P sneaks in there, PWP, but for the most part it's all about the snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperly/pseuds/Temperley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule One: No touching.<br/>Rule Two: Silence.<br/>Rule Three: Beg for it.</p><p>By the end, Thor will make Loki break all his own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Gods Play

Thor tested his restraints.

No matter how hard he pulled, tugged, or shifted, the magic within the ropes on his wrists remained secure.

He sat alone on a stiff wooden chair in his brother's darkened chambers. Only a few flickering candles served as the source of light, and the air seemed smoky as if scented by thick, cloying incense. It tickled Thor's throat and irritated his eyes, but he had no means of escape. He had allowed himself to be bound to the armrests, though the rest of his body was free. Any other may have panicked at that sort of captivity, but Thor weathered it easily - for now.

Silently Loki stepped from the shadows, and they slowly retreated from his pale skin like thin rivulets of oil. He was topless, only dressed in a light pair of darkest green sleeping pants, slung low on his slim hips. He didn't make eye contact with Thor; instead he ignored his brother entirely and went to sit in the matching chair across from him.

"Loki," Thor spoke softly, watching the other closely. "What sort of diversion is this?" He wanted to know what the rules were, especially when it came to Loki's games. If he could know something - anything - it would give him a clue as to what to expect. Though knowing one rule didn't necessarily save Thor from a misstep. Loki sense of rules during play was very similar to the way he treated rules in his life: bend them as far as they would go, and if need be, shatter them for your advantage.

 **Rule One:** _No touching._

Still avoiding eye contact, Loki slouched in his chair and slowly ran a hand up and down the bunched muscles of this flat stomach. Thor could feel his own body warm and lurch in response - a heat that began to curl low in his body. Many people often overlooked Loki's natural beauty, with the play of light and dark between his skin and hair, but Thor had learned to do the opposite. Though his "brother" was slighter in stature and slimmer in physique, he had a dangerous gracefulness about him. Every gesture was an economy of movement, especially when he knew he was being watched.

Thor swallowed and called Loki's name again, but still remained unacknowledged.

 **Rule Two:** _Silence._

Loki's hand dipped deeper, past the edge of his pants. Thor watched with eager anticipation as Loki slipped the fabric down, just far enough to slowly reveal the smooth, pale column of his cock. Thor felt himself stiffen in response beneath his clothing. He shifted and widened his legs, trying to ease the growing tightness of his pants. Soon sweat trickled down his back and made his light, sleeveless tunic stick to his shoulders and chest. Again, he pulled against the ropes with no result. His large hands clenched in frustration. Thor wanted to feel Loki's smooth skin beneath his calloused fingers; he wanted to press himself against the other man's pale skin and bruise colour into it.

To mark Loki in ways only they would know.

In the past, Thor's signatures had included thick sanguine lines on Loki's hips, a splash of violet barely hidden by the collar of his court tunic, and Thor's favourite: an intimate blush of deep pink that made it impossible for his brother - now lover - to sit comfortably for a week. 

Loki spread his legs only wide enough to grip the base of his hard flesh. Thor sat with his jaw clenched tightly and watched Loki casually and slowly lick his own palm then set to work on the smooth head. He rounded the wet centre of his hand over the pale pink tip, circled it slowly, and relished in the feel of smooth skin against sensitive skin. He closed his eyes and sighed with contentment before trailing his fingers down the length.

At first Loki leisurely stoked himself with one hand while the other cupped his sac and rolled the soft flesh between his fingers. Thor watched helpless when Loki soon changed his hold and rolled his hips in slow waves, pumping his cock through the tight circle of his long fingers. The room was quiet except for the mounting volume of Loki's shallow panting, and occasional moan of pleasure. All Thor could do was shift uncomfortably as his own breathing unconsciously rose to match the other's rhythm.

Soon Loki's brow knotted in concentration, and his dark hair fell into his eyes while he grunted, trying to thrust faster. No longer did he simply side his firm grip up and down - his hips rose higher to meet his hands. His cock seemed to glisten of its own, and Thor took it as product of Loki's own magic - to make himself slick and wet to smooth his strokes. Loki focus remained firm as he pumped the now rose-coloured flesh between his fingers and twisted his hold back and forth. His stuttered moans were sweet music to Thor's ears, making his own thick cock twitch within its prison of fabric.

Thor's mouth went dry, and the urge to break free rose once more. He knew his brother was about to reach his peak, and more than anything he suddenly wanted to wrap his lips around Loki's swollen flesh, and swallow it all down.

Though Thor had lain with barely a handful of other men before Loki, they had been other warriors-in-training from his younger days. It had been when survival or battle exercises had taken he and his year-mates far into the outer wilds of Asgard for months at a time. Back then it seemed almost a necessity: a group of excited youth full of battle-lust would soon become lonesome for those they had left behind and turn to each other for physical comfort. 

But never before had Thor felt such a desire for the taste of a lover as he did for the younger man before him. It was unique onto itself, almost bittersweet. It was not a difficult thing to drink, and it pleased Thor to do so.

Loki's voice rose with greater urgency and his pace increased as his slit leaked further. Thor licked his lips, and shivered. He watched the muscles of Loki's stomach bunch when his orgasm rolled through him. Loki's breath caught in his throat and he made a deliciously choked sound of pleasure as he threw his head back. His neck corded in exertion, and stream after milky stream arched silently through the space between them. One final snap of his hips left the last to dribble over his knuckles.

When Loki came back to himself, he lifted his head forward and stared at Thor with a small, wicked smile before licking the few remaining pearly drops from his fingers. Loki could feel the fine hairs that weren't damp rising as electricity thrummed in the air.

"Loki," Thor pleaded with a groan. "Won't you undo the ropes now?" Bright green eyes turned hard as glass and Loki's knife-like smile stretched larger with an unnatural tilt of his head.

 **Rule Three:** _Beg for it._

Thor squirmed, and tried to pull himself free again. Friction from the ropes burned his wrists, and his hips lurched. Pain was becoming pleasure, and though each twist was agony, it shot straight to his groin - he could feel himself grow heavier and harder.

"Loki," he repeated, trying to put a sense of authority in his voice and this time his brother's name was like a rumble in his chest. Thor's fingers balled into large fists as he still fought to free himself. The ropes seemed to become tighter with each twist of his wrist - if he continued they would be raw in a few short minutes.

This simple knowledge did not stop him.

Loki watched with an almost dispassionate gaze as his brother finally stilled, but for Thor - a man of action and energy - it was a battle with himself that he barely won. Thor spent the next few minutes trying to calm his breathing; his back was bowed and it made his hair fall in a golden curtain before his face. The only evidence of his struggle was the bite of his fingernails into the darkly polished arms of the wooden chair and his stiff posture.

Finally, the static charge in the air dissipated. Thor slowly raised his head; his hair parted to reveal the side of his mouth and one bright blue eye. That azure orb held Loki's gaze with a ferocity that was a direct contradiction to Thor's slumped posture. It promised that tonight theirs would not be a gentle coupling. Without words, Thor vowed to turn Loki into a bright canvas of colour.

Loki leaned forward and licked his lips.

He seemed to consider the unspoken message. A hush fell over the room as bottle green met vivid blue. Silence shifted into a tangible thing that thickened the air. Even the candlelight stopped flickering and the shadows stilled.

Loki grinned, but it was more of a predatory curve of his thin lips than one of friendly warmth. He rose quickly; his pants slid down toned thighs to pool lightly at his feet. With easy grace he stepped out of them, and crossed the space between to stand in front of Thor. His finely boned fingers slipped through his brother's blond hair, and pushed the strands aside to fully reveal Thor's face.

Loki stood tall and straight; he silently looked down at the man he had called "brother" for most of lifetime. It was a name that meant much more now. Whenever Loki uttered it, the subtle tones of _friend, rival, once-enemy_ , and now _lover_ sinuously entwined themselves into those two syllables. At any given moment, the lilt of his voice made it mean one or all of those secret titles. Now his hooded green eyes spoke for him as they regarded his seated guest.

_Lover._

Thor watched eagerly as Loki's smile warmed. He leaned into the touch of talented fingers weaving gentle circles against his scalp. Thor closed his eyes, and gave into the soft touch; he was not often favoured with these gestures of tenderness from Loki. The humming on the edge of his hearing was soothing - a simple song from their childhood - but it made him forget exactly where we was, and who now began to stand impatiently before him.

Suddenly, Loki grabbed a fist-full of long blonde hair, and Thor's head was wrenched back at a painful angle. The grip on his scalp was so tight that Thor's vision blurred and stars seemed to shoot across his sight. He was about to growl in anger at the sudden pain when Loki's other hand softly stroked his lips. Thor blinked back his tears, and his aggressor's face came back into focus. A half smile was on Loki's lips now - a certain precursor to mischief.

Slowly his slim fingers pushed past Thor's lips and into his mouth. Loki worked his index and middle finger back and forth over Thor's tongue, and delighted in the way the older god began to suck and roll them in his warm mouth. They continued as such for a short time with only the wet sound of Thor working two fingers, and then a third. Loki's green eyes narrowed as he paused to enjoy the sight of Thor's bright, moist lips stretched around his fingers, and the predictable heat it sparked low in his belly. Soon Loki was half hard again, and Thor's mouth pink and wet.

Quickly Loki removed his fingers from between Thor's lips with an audible pop. He leisurely moved closer to straddle the chair, and braced his other hand on the bookshelf behind Thor. Slowly Loki leaned forward, and to Thor's astonishment, Loki took those same wet fingers and began to work himself open. He watched as the dark-haired god twisted above him searching for the perfect angle to stretch and pleasure himself. Thor bit back a moan - if only Loki leaned just a little closer he would be able to capture one of those flushed nipples between his teeth.  With the addition of the second finger, Loki bit his lip and continued, working his hips counterpoint to his slim fingers. Sweat beaded on his pale brow, and Thor thought Loki never looked more alluring than he did at that moment; meanwhile Loki trembled with effort to remain upright.

When the saliva wasn't enough, Loki brought his dry fingers up between them. Thor thought it was to ask him to wet them again - which he would have gladly done - but instead, he watched Loki silently murmur some words he didn't recognize before the fingers were instantly glistening with moisture. The clear substance dripped down the back of Loki's hand onto Thor's chest - warm and slippery. With a shrewd smile, Loki began to prepare himself again. This time Thor could hear the lewd, wet sounds as three fingers now did their work. Loki's hips turned in small circles, and it took everything Thor had not to try and meet him with thrusts of his own, especially when the warm magical liquid dripped heavily onto his crotch.

Thor grunted at the sight of his thick cock pressed against the seam of his breeches as the enchanted wetness spread. Loki watched him from underneath half-lidded eyes with an unreadable expression, and then leaned even closer as he found the desired angle. Hot breath huffed intimately against Thor's shoulder along with soft gasps of mounting pleasure. When Loki was satisfied and fully erect once again, Thor was full of tension and unfulfilled desire. With his eyes he begged for Loki to slip just a little closer so he could taste his sweat-dampened skin. Instead, Loki undid the lacing on the front of Thor's breeches, and allowed the hardened flesh to spring from its confinment. One of Loki's hands could barely wrap around it when Thor's cock was this hard, but he managed to slick the long length of it with his moist palm, and rub the pad of his thumb along the small slit. Loki watched Thor writhe beneath him as his hips tried to thrust into the loose circle of his fingers.

Once again, electricity seemed to thrum in the air as Thor sat with corded muscle straining beneath his skin. Such physical torture he only endured with his former brother. Were it anyone else (but really, who could satisfy him - who else knew him better than Loki?) he would have had no patience. The bedroom games created in the twisted hallways of his lover's mind always seemed to make for spectacular entertainment. Thor wanted to reciprocate - to grab Loki and bury himself up to the hilt within the trickster.

Loki hummed with satisfaction at his work and shifted position again. When he was comfortable, he managed to line up Thor's glistening cock with his puckered entrance. Loki caught Thor's eye before he favoured him with an impish grin and used his own body weight to push Thor deep inside him with one long, tight agonizing thrust.

Thor gasped. He threw his head back and gritted his teeth as his world narrowed to the feel of Loki's snug, wet entrance as it squeezed the length of him right down to the base of his dick. Loki was equally breathless - his chuckle at Thor's ear sounded strained, as if he had taken a punch to the gut. Again, Thor tested his bonds with no luck. He growled with frustration through clenched teeth. He was desperate to touch Loki, desperate to end this game - _whatever it was_ \- and begin colouring that pale canvas of smooth skin.

Straddled as he was above Thor's lap, Loki seemed even more like a conqueror. Though just as affected as the blond god, he managed to still retain the manner of one in complete control. He licked a long, wet stripe up the side of Thor's thick neck from collarbone to ear. At the end, he nipped at Thor's ear to get his attention. With eyes that looked completely black from desire in the dim candlelight, Thor fought to maintain eye contact. Loki held his gaze and slowly started to lift himself from Thor's lap. He worked himself against the hard flesh deep inside him - slowly at first to adjust to the girth, but soon he increased the pace.

At this moment Thor truly believed this was what it meant to die of pleasure: to be so over-stimulated that every stroke and each of Loki's stuttered breaths sparked pleasure along all the nerves in-between. Loki twisted and rocked against him - the sounds of flesh sliding against flesh was a lewd accompaniment as they came together again and again. Thor could feel white heat begin to pool in his belly. He barely noticed when the ropes slipped free of his wrists to coil quietly on the floor. When Thor's next instinct to grab onto Loki came over him, he suddenly found he could. He stood up suddenly, and nearly knocked heads with Loki before he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

Thor's kiss was deep and demanding when his tongue invaded Loki's mouth and crushed his nose to his brother's cheek. Loki moaned his encouragement when blond stubble rubbed against his smooth chin. They became a graceless tangle of limbs as each sought to touch as much bare skin as possible. In one broad palm, Thor held Loki's head close as if he were afraid to lose that simple contact, while the other griped the hard flesh of Loki's ass. For his part, Loki's hands and arms wrapped around Thor's tanned torso. Muscles rippled underneath the taut, almost golden skin wherever it met with cool, pale flesh. Thor's breeches slipped off his hips to the floor, but he wasn't nearly as elegant about it as the younger god. With little coercion, Loki allowed Thor to carry him across the room towards the bed.

They fell in a mess of groping hands and twisted legs against the cool sheets. The impact jarred Thor impossibly deeper into Loki, who let out a surprised yelp, and squirmed beneath Thor until the larger man managed to prop himself up on his elbows. It gave Loki the room he needed to take a deep breath and level a dark look at his lover. Thor returned it with what he hoped was an apologetic smile.

"My turn," he whispered, and reveled in the way Loki's green eyes widened with astonishment as he realized that Thor intended to turn the tables on him. Before he could retort, Thor grasped Loki's ass and moved the two of them into a more comfortable position.

"No touching," he growled at Loki's ear and proceeded to do the exact opposite. He repeated the same long lick Loki had given him, including the bite to the earlobe. Rough kisses followed a meandering path from under Loki's jaw, to his collarbone and down his chest, where Thor repeatedly laved his tongue around a dusky nipple until it glistened. With the pad of his thumb he rubbed it to hardness while he favoured its twin with his mouth. For Thor's efforts, Loki relaxed beneath him, and ran slim fingers through his hair. When Thor rolled his eyes up to see Loki's face, a lazy smile curled the trickster's lips. Thor felt his cock twitch within Loki's tight passage: how one smile could affect him so much, Thor believed he would never know. He switched his attention back to the first nipple, and bit him hard.

"Ahh!" Loki grabbed blond hair in his fist. Thor grinned despite the tug; he was certain the bruise on Loki’s chest would be purple by daybreak. Not satisfied with that, Thor marked Loki's torso with little nips, a few more bites and a red palm-sized mark on his ass when Loki tried to bite him back. Thor tisked in disapproval.

"Silence," Thor whispered again. He nipped at Loki's shoulder and it made the younger god tremble. Thor leaned back and slipped off his tunic with a rough tug. He took a moment to admire the body stretched wide beneath him. Knees splayed around Thor's hips, hair in disarray, Loki panted and watched him from behind heavy-lidded eyes. Shards of jade regarded Thor in anticipation - but Thor thought it was too quiet by half.

His large hands gripped Loki at the hip, and he kneaded the pale flesh in his tight hold. His thumbs pressed along the faint "v" of muscle making Loki squirm again. Thor used it as the leverage he needed to hold Loki still enough so he could slowly withdraw from the heat encasing his cock. At first he moved deliberatly - he pulled out until only the head sat in that tight ring before sliding back in. Loki hissed at the movement, so comfortable had he become with Thor's girth buried in him. After a time, Loki began to roll his hips up to meet the slow strokes. Their quickened breaths were the only sound while the candlelight wavered. Still, Thor thought it was too quiet.

Grip readjusted, he growled and quickly increased his pace. He switched to plow deep and hard into Loki over and over again. Thor marveled how it suddenly felt so good to finally unleash some of his pent up desire.

"Ahhhgh!" Loki cried out, completely caught off guard. "Thor! Th-! Th-! Argh! -or!!!" Loki gasped for air - every quick and deep thrust made him breathless and left stars before his eyes as Thor hit that spot deep inside him with complete accuracy. Thor pressed himself against Loki's chest and made the friction of their bodies rub against Loki's dribbling cock. The usually silver-tongued god descended into incoherent moans punctuated by hitched breaths and grasping hands that left long, red welts on Thor's shoulders.

"Do I need to say it?" Thor growled into tousled dark hair. Loki bit his own lip, and Thor gave him a stern look. Loki shook his head, and turned away, ever stubborn when it came to honestly telling Thor what he wanted.

“Beg for it," Thor hissed. It was the last rule, and he was determined to make the younger god shatter it. He kissed Loki harshly, plundering his mouth. In this small battlefield they fought each other, tongue over tongue, slick and hot until the need for air forced them apart.

"Gods Loki, say it!"

"Yessssss. Yesss! More!" Loki's normally smooth voice was a wreck of passion. The blond grinned as sweat slid down his back. He pushed his hair out of his face and continued the relentless pace. This is what he wanted: the calm and cool visage that Loki usually presented to the court, to their parents and even to him broken down to the core. Loki, who always kept his emotions in complete control, now lay completely bare (in more than one sense of the word) before Thor and he thought it was _beautiful_.

"More, brother, please! I-" Loki twisted his hips as his eyes flew open; his mouth widened in a surprised “o” shape. At the title of "brother," Thor felt white hot pleasure bow his back, like lightening arching through the sky. Loki convulsed beneath him, splattering their bodies with hot creamy spurts; his puckered hole tightened around Thor’s cock, and with a few more stuttered thrusts Thor crested over the edge with him.

When Thor opened his eyes he was still lay ontop of the younger god in a sweaty heap. The smell of incense was gone, and the candles guttered low in their holders. Loki was idling playing with a lock of his hair.

"Ah. The sleeping beauty has awakened." Loki's voice was raspy from overuse. "Do you mind? I'd like to regain use of my legs, and see if you've dislocated my hip." Thor smiled despite the barb, and rolled to the side. His softened cock slipped easily from Loki's reddened hole. The trickster hissed as the rest of Thor's spend began to trickle out. He was about to wave the mess away, when Thor suddenly reached between Loki's legs to smear the thick liquid on his fingers and around the younger god's abused passage.

"Are you mad?" Loki growled; he was still over-sensitive and Thor's prodding made his legs tremble. He batted Thor's thick fingers away, and with a twist of his wrist the two gods and the sheets beneath them were clean. Loki tried to rake back his hair and regain a sembelence of order. With slow movements he gingerly rearraged himself into a position that was less... wanton. Thor smiled sadly at the return of Loki's generally aloof mannerisims. He moved closer to wrap his arm around Loki's chest.

"Must we?" He could hear the pout in Loki's voice. He knew his lover would prefer his space, but Thor also knew how contrary Loki could be. After a bit of fussing, they settled into a comfortable silence.

"You cheated," came Loki's muffled voice at Thor's chest.

"Oh, really?"

" _Yes_."

"Coming from you, I'm not sure if I should be honoured or insulted." Thor could feel his Loki's lips stretch into what he was sure would be a sharp grin. "Loki?" The younger god remained silent; his deep, even breathing told Thor he'd fallen asleep curled to his side.

Thor chuckled quiety and let himself drift to sleep. In the end, he considered it a compliment to defeat a trickster.

 

/FIN


End file.
